Dwuervan
Dwuervan are a stocky race of humanoids that tend to keep to themselves and hide themselves away in mines and aboard asteroid belt space stations spending most of their working hours mining and smelting everything from iron to palladium and either selling them as raw materials or as intricate melee and ranged combat weapons that hold up to the test of time. Semi-long lived Dwuervan prefer to keep to themselves but woe to anyone that messes with them or their families as they become fierce warriors with pick and shovel being exchanged for axe and shotgun. Stubborn as most days are long the Dwuervan could give an Earth mule a run for its money. Although many consider them rude the Dwuervan are short and to the point when it comes down to just about everything in their life. However the Dwuervan work hard and tend to play hard afterwards with full contact sports and heavy drinking that would give most other races alcohol poisoning. The Dwuervan are very clannish and families and extended clans are the most important things in their life after mining and smelting but once they take the measure of a person if they are impressed by them they will quickly befriend them. The Dwuervan are a short stocky race of humanoids that share almost the exact same anatomy as humans save for height and density and only stand about 5’ 6” or 1.5 meters at the tallest. The Dwuervan have a tendency to avoid other races in general and the Elharnian and Eld in particular; not through any malice but they deem these two races to be too aloof and snooty; however they have good relations with the Ngorm who have provided them with many innovations for mining. As for other races the Dwuervan reserve judgement on a person by person basis and if they are impressed by someones skill or aptitude they will become quick and life long friends. All Dwuervan speak at least one dialect of Dwuervan; which there are five; and most also speak Modern Theban since it is considered a trade language. Dwuervan names consist of a first and last name often with a clan name if still tied closely to that clan; generally Dwuervan who have left behind their homeworld no longer include their clan name. First names tend to be somewhat gutteral but oddly enough are very similar to Swedish, Finnish, and German. Last names generally derive from where the family originated from or some deed that they are known for such as Rockdweller or Stonefist. Clan names however often describe what that clans main axis of trade is such as Ironcutter, Oreminer, or other similar names. Dwuervan generally give birth to single babes but with their longer natural life spans they tend to have quite large families; the standard gestation period for a Dwuervan birth is 27 months. Oddly enough the Dwuervan worship a pantheon very similar to that of Old Earth’s vikings with an overall god called Ordin. Dwuervan prefer rocky mountainous worlds with heavy ore and mineral contents to allow them to continue their mining and refining operations. Dwuervan gain the bonus skills of Weapon: Axes, Weapon: Shotguns, and Occupational: Mining Engineer as free Skills; these skills level up as the character levels. Starting Languages – Modern Theban Language & Dwuervo Life Span – Natural – '''400 Sol Years '''With TET – 2,600 Sol Years Starting Age – 16 Sol years Natural Skin Colors – Natural Hair Colors – Natural Eye Colors – Natural Attacks – None None Sexes – Base Movement Rate – 35 Feet Walking Squares Average Height – 5’ To 5.5’ Meters Average Weight – 125-280lbs. 56-125kgs. Original Home world – Dwuerva, Hold System Preferred Planet Type – Mountainous w/Heavy Ore & Mineral Content Size – Medium Bonuses – 10 Additional Hit Points Per Level Boost – Weapon – Axes For Free Boost – Weapon – Shotguns For Free Boost – Occupational – Mining Engineer For Free 25 Character Build Points At Start 5 Per Level Beyond 0 Level Category:Races Category:Humanoids